


Crave You

by Beefnitas



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cannibalism, Merry Christmas, but in a poetic way not too graphic, first/second person pov, just in time for vv week, vanitas just wants to understand, ven is a husk yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnitas/pseuds/Beefnitas
Summary: When I was born he called me "empty." Gave me that label as a name. I don't want to be empty. I want to be me. Want to be you.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

> A couple buddies of mine demanded I post this so here it is enjoy. Just in time for VanVen week - Merry Christmas you funky little beans all o' ya

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Soft skin. How long has it been since this was my reflection. These arms were mine. These hands.

Claws have replaced nails. Thick dark lashes hid orbs of flame, flesh and hair dark as night. How pliant your flesh is beneath my fingertips. How empty, your eyes.

Tell me, when was the last time you looked at me? Have you ever seen me? Do you know what I am? What was torn from you? A sick swirling mass, crawling and slinking against the ashen red ground, beneath a vibrant array of uncaring stars.

Do you see them through those blue eyes? Do you see anything? I ask you soundlessly, but I know you can hear. You know I hate it when you ignore me.

When I was born he called me "empty." Gave me that label as a name. I don't want to be empty. I want to be me. Want to be you.

Claws meet flesh. Roses bleed over peach. I want to be inside you again. Will you feel this, I wonder, pressing deeper. Sinking into you. I want to be in you. I want to be one.

You don't say a word. You don't even move. It's like you're dead. Are you dead? How are you dead if you feel this warm? Even with the rose tint I can see there is light - beneath the skin. Behind your eyes.

Let me take it.

Petals fall, pooling between us as I lean over you. You always smelled like a fresh breeze, like the grass after rain, like the wind in the early morning. I hate the way you smell. We're stuck in this valley of ugly browns and reds. No grasses or flowers. There are corpses everywhere. Don't mock me while I'm trying to kill you.

Another layer, something I've never seen. Like opening the door of the clock and seeing all of the moving parts. Cogs and gears. Sprockets and springs. The ticking is so loud. I can hear the wet turning of the gears, the swell of the swinging pendulum.

And there beneath your scar, the target of my sights. Beating in its cage, the heart I was torn from. There's no way in. I can't go back. Outside of all this you won't even move. Do you even care? Do you know how much I hate you? How much I miss you? My chest aches. The gears refuse to turn. They get stuck. You're hiding all the missing parts.

Ink stains red as I break apart the bars of the cage. One. Two. A sickening sound, a wonderful sound. I wish I could hear your voice. Would you cry too?

It's so wet. I don't care. It's not what I came for. That's not what I came for. I need to move things around and get what I want. To wrap my hands around it, warm and pulsing, complicated and simple - the missing piece.

My teeth tear through so easily. Heat spills down my face, red and blue and black, ink twisting into the color, plumes of tears like shadows blending in. Is this what you taste like? What you feel like? You're so warm. I've missed this so much, this warmth. Your light spills down my throat, fills my cheeks and stains my hands. It's caught under my fingernails.

It's not enough. As it slides over my tongue, it's not enough. As it drags down my throat, it's not enough. As it settles in my stomach, it's not enough. Not even close. The chill comes back too soon. Happy for a moment, a part of you, a part of me, gone like the rest. I thought this was it, but it can't be. I need more. If I take more, maybe it'll last. 

I can't return to you, but I can take you back. Take what's left from the cage. What's left from the cavity. Feel your light squishing between my teeth. I hate you so much, but you're filling me. You won't make a sound, but I hear you. You won't look at me, won't touch me, but I see you, I feel you. I miss you. Do you miss me as much as I do? 

If I keep taking you in, you won't have to. You can see through my eyes. Feel with my fingers. Taste with this tongue that guides you down my throat. We'll be fine. We'll be whole. Together at last, never alone again.

I'll do this for as long as it takes.


End file.
